A Sugary Kind of Christmas
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: Yugi bakes cookies for the holiday and lets Yami decorate some. But there was some special way in which they decorated their Christmas sweets....YYxY fluff ahoy! Merry Christmas!


Merry Christmas everybody! Now, my parents never believed in opening up one present on Christmas Eve but I'm going to do it here. I give you this story as a present and you know the drill. But I'm getting way ahead of myself here. It's Christmas Eve for crying out loud! Lights are everywhere, you're all shopped out (wasn't that fun?), and there are songs being sung everywhere. Ah, this is my favorite time of year for fluffyness. YamixYugi fluffyness! So lets get going here! Jingle those bells and read on! lol

I don't own Yugioh though. But it's on my wish list!

**kjafldkjfliuoeieoieoeioiuwoioudhjgnmznbdfauuiquiqepreieryqkhjajjsadsgrewuryqweurwirqwey**

A light snow began to fall outside of Yugi Muuto's kitchen window on a beautiful Christmas Eve. The short man sighed as he reached up to retrieve the beaters. He frowned as he realized he was too short to retrieve the cooking appliance. He rolled his eyes and began to hop up and down. He yelped when he felt two strong arms wrap themselves under his arms.

"Need help Aibou?"

Before Yugi could answer, the owner of the arms lifted him up the cupboard. He smiled and grabbed the sifter. He nodded and his darker half set him down gently onto the floor.

Yugi smiled. "Arigato Yami!"

Yami nodded and saluted Yugi with two fingers before turning to the exit. Yugi turned towards the counter and proceeded to measure and sift the dry ingredients. Yami's curiosity got the better of him. He raised an eyebrow and slowly walked backwards into the kitchen.

He rammed into the counter and mentally hit himself for looking so clumsy in front of Yugi. After he rubbed his back, he rested an arm on the counter and rested his other fist under his chin. He smirked at Yugi, trying to look as stylish as possible.

Yugi giggled and rolled his eyes. His crush, Yami, could be so clumsy, yet so charming at the same time. Though he wasn't about to admit it right away, he felt Yami trying his hardest to appear suave was actually kinda sexy. But remember, he wasn't about to say anything to his secret love. Not yet….

"What?"

Yami shrugged. "Nothing….."

"Then why do you look so clueless?" Yugi asked, trying to suppress and laugh.

Yami frowned. "I am not clueless," he insisted. "I happen to be very intelligent Aibou."

Yugi shrugged and inhaled deeply with a smile. "Okay, then…"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Okay what?"

"Lemme see you bake these sugar cookies for Christmas!" Yugi announced.

"Tch," Yami scoffed. "Piece of cake Aibou. Gimme that….thing….."

"Sifter."

"Whatever!"

**Five minutes later…. **

_Poof! _

Yugi coughed as he groped his way to the sink to wipe off any flour that was on his face. Yami stood at the counter, still bewildered.

"How did that happen?" he asked, blinking twice.

"I don't (cough) know Yami," Yugi said as he finally reached the sink. He turned on the tap and gratefully dove his hands under the welcoming, cleansing water. He wiped the powdery substance from his eyes and opened them. He groaned.

"Yami! Look at this mess! Everything's white!"

Yami examined the room and nodded. "So it is… Just like outside…"

Yugi looked at the window and grumbled before wiping a clear spot in the flour. He gasped and smiled brightly.

"Oh Yami, you're right! The snow is so beautiful! It's even sparkling in the sun….." the hikari leaned towards the window as much as he could to take in the site. Yami just stood, staring at Yugi….

"Yami! You have to see this!"

The darker shook his head. "No no, Yugi. It's probably nice, but not as pretty as-" he stopped mid-sentence. What was that!? He was about to say it!

Yugi frowned. "As beautiful as what Yami?"

"Ummmmm….. This is kinda silly."

"That's okay."

"Well….as a typical guy, I come to find that a sport, such as the football game on today, is quite beautiful. You really have to appreciate the sport."

Yugi sighed. "Well...g-go watch it then Yami...If you like it so much. I'll call you when you can put the icing on the cookies."

Yami frowned. He sensed he had upset Yugi, but knowing it would have been much worse if he had told the boy his true feelings stopped him.

"I- is there any popcorn in the cupboard Aibou?" he asked to break the silence.

Yugi nodded. "Up there," he said almost inaudibly as he pointed upward toward the drawers across the room.

Yami approached the drawer and slowly opened it without taking his eyes off Yugi.

_He's too beautiful to be sad or hurt..._

"Aibou?"

"Hai?"

"I..."

"What mou hitori no boku?"

Ooh, he used that name. Yami winced mentally. "I...I'm excited to spend Christmas with you. I hope you're not too disappointed that Jichan is spending with the Hawkins instead. You have me here."

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Arigato...really!"

Yami nodded and gave Yugi a thumbs up before quickly exiting the room.

Yugi shook his head and giggled as he turned back to clean up. "3...2...1"

"Aibou? How do you make popcorn look the way it is when you eat it?"

Yugi sighed as he hurried to show Yami how to use a microwave.

**Flashforward...what else would you expect of me?**

Yugi whistled to himself as he began to draw colorful designs on his sugar cookies with the sweet icing. Cookie after cookie was carefully decorated with various Christmas pictures. A tree, mistletoe, a bell...Then there was one cookie left.

Yugi exhaled deeply. He knew what to do with this last one. He took out Yami's favorite color of icing. Purple. Yami never told Yugi why it was his favorite, but Yugi respected anything Yami did or liked. He wanted to add a small detail to a cookie that would mean a lot anyway. He slowly brought his icing tool down to the cookie. Slowly, carefully, almost flawlessly, he spelled out four words:

_I love you Yami._

He smiled to himself as he placed his half of the batch into a Tupperware case. He slipped it into the pantry closet and placed Yami's blank cookies on the counter.

"Yami! Your turn!"

No response...

"Sugar! All for you!"

"Coming!!"

Yugi quickly ran out of the kitchen to escape a sugar-hungry Yami. Yami quickly got to work on decorating his cookies. His weren't as delicately made as Yogi's and they turned out just looking like stars with blobs on them. He sighed after a while and just gave up being all artsy.

Finally, one cookie left. He smirked. He knew what to do with this one. And this time he couldn't screw up! And he wouldn't! Slowly this time, he began to cover the cookie with four words:

_I love you Yugi._

He moved all of his cookies into a tin container and slipped them behind some jars on the counter.

_Aibou, I'll make sure you have a great Christmas... Just you wait._ he thought with a smirk.

**That night….. No lemon thoughts pervs…… **

Yami and Yugi both sat on the couch watching "A Christmas Story" the millionth time. Yami sighed.

"Isn't there something else on Aibou?"

"Nothing that isn't Christmas oriented…."

Yami smiled. "Well then let's not watch TV at all," he said quietly.

Yugi nodded and quietly pushed the power button on the remote. The room went dark as the two pairs of eyes adjusted to the light. When they did, the sight put both of them in awe.

Only the colorful lights of the tree and the fire lit up the house. The dim lighting made the cold living room seem like Florida. Both boys gasped as they saw the lights reflecting off each other's eyes, making them sparkle.

Yugi blushed.

Yami blushed.

Silence.

"Yugi…."

"Yami…."

Yami looked at the clock. Five minutes till midnight.

"Um….you want one of your presents now?" Yami asked.

Yugi shrugged. "Okay I guess. Y-you want one now too?"

Yami shrugged. "Sure."

Both boys jumped up and bolted for the kitchen and bumped into each other at the doorway.

Yugi blushed. Yami chuckled.

"Apparently great minds think alike as far as hiding places go."

Yugi smiled. "I'll let you go first." Yami nodded and quickly retrieved the cookie wrapped in foil. He flashed Yugi a smirk as he walked back to the living room. Yugi shook off another blush and quickly grabbed his cookie, also wrapped in foil to hide the message until it was in Yami's hands.

Yugi sat across the couch from Yami and smiled shyly. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the chime of the clock. Midnight.

"Merry Christmas Aibou." Yami handed Yugi the gift.

"M-merry Christmas Yami…" Yugi handed Yami his gift.

"Open yours first Aibou!" Yami insisted. He gulped. This was it….

Yugi slowly nodded and carefully removed the foil. There were words on it. A cookie? He already had a lot of those. Wait! The words…. I-Love-You-Yugi…

Yugi's eyes widened and he burst into tears.

"Aibou?..."

Yugi sniffed loudly. "Open yours…..please, Yami…."

Yami did as he was instructed. He himself was confused at first, but when he saw the cookie in whole…. Tears fell down the former pharaoh's face.

"Aibou…."

"I love you Yami!" Yugi cried as he jumped onto Yami, giving him a hug. Yami smiled and happily returned it.

"I love you too Aibou….forever!"

"Oh Yami…." Yugi whispered before he was pulled into a deep kiss from Yami.

Both boys melted from the soft, warm touches of each other's lips. Yami moaned quietly as he pressed deeper into Yugi's lips. They felt….so heavenly. And the shape they took as they kissed…. It was if they were built for his lips alone.

Finally they parted for air. Yugi sighed with content. Yami smiled.

"I don't know about you but I am never eating this cookie Aibou!" Yami said with a laugh. "Even if it does have sugar in it!"

Yugi giggled and then yawned.

Yami stood and gently placed his koi's head on a throw pillow. He threw a blanket over his petit body and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sleep my little prince. Today is Christmas…anything can happen when you wake up on this magical day…"

Yugi smiled through half opened eyes. "I love you…."

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead. "I love you Aibou."

When he was sure Yugi was asleep, Yami tiptoed back into the kitchen. Opening up his Tupperware, he smirked. There it was. The real last cookie to be decorated. He grabbed more icing and carefully spelled out another phrase. When he was done, he wrapped the cookie in tin foil and placed it under the tree.

Yami spent the rest of the night stroking Yugi's hair and watching him sleep. The cookie waited for him under the tree reading:

_Yugi, will you marry me?_

**Pquweuiepoqwuiopqerwuriqepowueirpqowuweiqropequriwpoqeruiwopquweirui **

Hope I succeeded in making your Christmas brighter! Thanks a lot for reading!

Y.Aurora: Why do I have to wear the Santa hat?

Aurora: Because we're wishing everyone a Merry Christmas!

Y.Aurora: Do I have to?

Aurora: Yes! Now on the count of three! 1,2,3-

Y.Aurora and Aurora: Merry Christmas everyone!!! (blows noisemaker)

Y.Aurora: Now review ya Scrooges.

Aurora: Hey!!


End file.
